1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to image classification methods and systems, and, more particularly to methods and systems that obtain image information from an image, and accordingly classify the image into different types of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture devices such as cameras or camcorders are popular. Users can use image capture devices to capture images in a variety of ways. For example, landscape image images may be captured by users who appreciate nature, and close-up image images may be captured by users wanting portrait images. Currently, image capture devices are digitized, such that users can capture digital images conveniently. Since a large amount of images can be easily captured, the storage and classification of the images may be a time-consuming and inconvenient process for users.